


That's the Easy Part

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: After the Blight, Dreaming, Grey Warden - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, The Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: When Hera returns to Ranvenloft after her experiences in Thedas, Zeus finds it hard to reconnect with his sister.
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	That's the Easy Part

“What do you want from me?” Hera demanded, whirling around to face her brother. “Who exactly do you want me to be?”

Zeus stared at the woman in front of him, her eyes red and her abundance of curls a wild mess. He didn’t know her, this stranger who screamed from nightmares and cried well into the afternoon before sneaking into the gardens to sleep in the hedges. This was not his achingly beautiful, vivacious sister with a sword-edged wit.

That woman hadn’t returned from Thedas; instead, he’d been handed a poor imitation.

“I want you to be  _ you, _ ” he said sadly. “I want you to tell me your worries, your fears, your hopes. 

Blast it all, Hera, I want you to  _ talk _ to me again!”

Her bottom lip trembled, and, gods damn him for it, he felt hope spring into his heart. “I told you what happened,” she whispered, all the fight in her gone. 

Once, she would have continued to shout and even thrown things at him until they had simply screamed themselves peaceful. “You did,” he said gently, talking to her the way he might a spooked horse. “But you didn’t tell us— me— everything, did you? You didn’t tell me or our Dear Duncle about the nightmares.”

“How am I supposed to explain a nightmare to someone who’s never had one?” she asked. “Zeus, you can’t even begin to understand. It’s… It’s beyond belief.”

“I’m a bard, my love, I suspend belief all the time.”

He can see her shoulders relax just a little as she takes a hesitant step forward. “Zeus, it’s like… I dream of the most horrible things.” She shakes her head and turns away in a rustle of silk and velvet, covering her face with her hands. “You won’t believe me.”

At a loss for words, he does the only thing he’s wanted to do for months: he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Resting his cheek on her hair, he takes a deep breath. “You’re afraid I won’t  _ believe _ you?” he scoffs gently. “My dear, that’s the  _ easy _ part. But you have to tell me about it, first. Start at the beginning.”

He feels her take a deep, shuddering breath, and her hands raise to rest on his arms. “There is something called the Fade there, and as far as I know, only humans and elves are connected to it. It is what makes them dream…”


End file.
